To Love You More
by cheesynamonst
Summary: Kenyataan dijodohkan dengan seorang pria tak begitu mengejutkan jika saja pria itu bukan pria yang akan dengan senang hati untuk Naruto hindari. Pria yang menurut Naruto adalah raja super menyebalkan. / biarkan aku menjadi satu-satunya yang mencintaimu lebih...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :

**Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story** by **Cheesynamonst**

Warning :

**AU, OOC, TYPO(S), YAOI, EYD (yang terlupakan)**

**SasuNaru**

**Don't like Don't Read**

.

**TO LOVE YOU MORE**

_I'll be waiting for you_

_(ku kan tetap menunggumu)_

_Here inside my heart_

_(di sini di lubuk hatiku)_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_(akulah yang ingin cintaimu lebih)_

_You will see i can give you _

_(kau kan lihat ku bisa berimu)_

_Everything you need_

_(semua yang kau inginkan)_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

_(biarkan aku menjadi satu-satunya yang mencintaimu lebih)_

-Celine Dion-

Uzumaki Naruto. Itu namaku. Pemilik terangnya matahari dan birunya langit saat tanpa awan. Ya, mungkin sebutan itu aku peroleh karena aku terkenal dengan sikapku yang kelewat ceria dan tentu saja beningnya warna iris mataku, biru. Oh, jangan lupakan warna helaian rambutku. Bukan pirang, lebih ke kuning mencolok tepatnya, sewarna matahari mereka menyebutnya.

Ya, bukannya aku tak senang dengan penampilanku ini, tapi karena inilah salah satu hal yang membuatku jadi gampang untuk ditemukan. Benar-benar tak bisa bersembunyi. Seperti yang saat ini aku lakukan. Bersembunyi?! Ya, bersembunyi. Satu-satunya hal gila yang pernah aku lakukan. Ini semua karena ibuku. _Okaa-san_. Uzumaki Kushina. Ibu yang menurutku konyol yang pernah ada. Bukannya aku tak menghormatinya, aku menyayanginya lebih dari yang kalian tahu. Dia segala-galanya. Dia yang selalu gigih membesarkanku seorang diri sejak ayahku meninggal 15 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan –saat ini usiaku 22 tahun-. Tapi untuk hal ini, aku tak habis pikir. Ibuku menjodohkanku dengan seorang pria. Pria!. Padahal aku juga seorang Pria. Memang tak mengejutkan di negara ini untuk menikah dengan sesama jenis. Tapi... aku seorang Normal! Aku masih tertarik dengan wanita! Sama halnya pria normal lain yang akan meneteskan air liurnya karena memimpikan wanita yang mempunyai proporsi tubuh yang seperti gitar spanyol itu.

...

"Naruto! Cepat keluar dari tempatmu bersembunyi! Atau aku akan menarik rambut kuningmu itu, hah?!" teriak Kushina, rambut merahnya berkibar sangking marahnya.

Meski tahu ibunya akan murka jika ia tetap diposisinya saat ini, Naruto tak peduli. Naruto lebih menghargai jika rambutnya ditarik oleh ibunya sampai terlepas habis, asal perjodohan gila ini dibatalkan.

"Ku bilang cepat keluar bodoh! Apa kau tak mendengarku?!" bentak Kushina. Dengan langkah lebar ia menuju tempat persembunyian anaknya. Ditariknya rambut Naruto untuk keluar dari balik lemari pakaian usang almarhum suaminya.

"AAARRRGGGHHH. Stop! Jangan tarik lagi rambutku _kaa-san_. Sakit!" Naruto memegangi tangan Kushina yang menarik rambutnya dengan semangat. Huh! Apa-apaan ini. Kenapa ia harus bernasib seperti ini. Naruto mengeluh dalam hati.

Senyum licik Kushina mengembang. "Aku lepaskan rambutmu anak bodoh, asalkan kau menuruti _kaa-san. _Ini juga demi kebaikanmu, demi masa depanmu."

'Demi kebaikan apanya _kaa-san_ku tersayang?! Kau malah akan menghancurkan masa depan anakmu ini.' teriak Naruto dalam hati.

"Keputusan ada di tanganmu, bocah!" Kushina makin semangat untuk membuat rambut kepala anaknya ini rontok.

Menghela napas, Naruto mengangguk.

Menyerngit, kemudian Kushina tertawa keras. Dilepaskan cengkraman tangannya di kepala Naruto dan kemudian digantikannya untuk memeluk tubuh anaknya itu. "Ah, kau memang anak yang _kaa-san_ banggakan."

Naruto tersenyum. Apa salahnya sedikit membahagiakan ibunya. Mungkin saja nasibnya tak seburuk itu.

...

Hmm.. sepertinya Naruto harus menelan anggapan tentang nasibnya itu, karena nasibnya memang sangat-sangat buruk. Bagaimana takdir mempermainkannya dengan sangat lihai dan indah?! Kenyataan dijodohkan dengan seorang pria tak begitu mengejutkan jika saja pria itu bukan pria yang akan dengan senang hati untuk Naruto hindari. Pria yang menurut Naruto adalah raja super menyebalkan. Pria yang dapat membuat Naruto merasa tertekan jika dihadapannya. Pria yang selalu jadi rival utamanya, meski tak ada alasan yang diperebutkan. Pria yang menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh teman-temannya saat Naruto bersekolah dulu.

"Kau..." suara Naruto tersenggal

"Hn... kau sama sekali tak berubah _dobe_, tetap saja terlihat bodoh." Ucap pria itu dengan sarkastis. Menarik kursi di hadapan Naruto, pria itu kemudian duduk. "kau sudah pesan?" tanyanya kemudian.

Tak menyangka bahwa pria yang dijodohkan ibunya untuknya adalah pria yang dihadapannya saat ini membuat Naruto linglung.

Mendengus melihat tingkah Naruto, pria itu menjentikkan jari jempol dan jari tengah tangan kanannya untuk memanggil pelayan dan memesan minuman. Kopi hitam pekat tanpa gula untuknya dan jus jeruk untuk Naruto.

"Kau ingin makan?" tanya pria itu mengagetkan Naruto.

"E..Eh?" Naruto tak tau apa maksud pria itu.

"Kau ingin ku pesankan makanan?" pria itu mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Eh... ehmm.. tidak." Kata Naruto kemudian.

Setelah pelayan itu berlalu, Naruto tak bisa lagi membendung pertanyaannya kepada pria itu.

"Sasuke... kenapa kau disini?" Naruto ingin memastikan bahwa pria inilah yang dimaksud ibunya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh, _dobe_. Pintarlah walau itu sedikit." Kata pria yang diketahui memiliki nama Sasuke ini.

"Hah?! Jangan cari gara-gara, _teme_!" Naruto naik pitam. Dia tak sebodoh itu. Tapi dia harus menyakinkan dirinya tentang hal ini.

"Apa benar kau yang dijodohkan denganku?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Tap..Tapi, _Teme_..." perkataan Naruto tersela oleh datangnya minuman pesanan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke sebelum pelayan itu pergi.

Naruto menghela napas. Kenapa dirinya sial sekali sih... pikiran Naruto benar-benar kalut saat ini.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Aku punya alasan kenapa aku meminta ibumu untuk menjodohkanmu denganku." Sasuke menghirup kopinya dengan tenang sementara Naruto terkesan kaget dengan perkataannya.

"Apa maksudmu... kau, kau yang meminta _kaa-san_ untuk menjodohkanmu denganku?!" teriak Naruto

"Ku bilang tenang, _dobe_. Aku sedang tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang." Tetap tenang Sasuke berbicara. "Hn. akulah yang memintanya. Karena itu adalah permohonan dari _kaa-san_ku sebelum beliau meninggal. Beliau memintaku untuk menikahi anak dari cinta pertamanya, Namikaze Minato. Dan anak itu adalah dirimu." Ucap Sasuke.

Tercengang, Naruto mencoba untuk tetap memijak bumi. Tak mau hilang kesadaran hanya karena ini. "Kenapa _Kaa-san_ menyetujui ini?!" Naruto bertanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Karena dulu, orang tuamu menikah tanpa disetujui oleh keluarga dari pihak ayahmu. Karena ibumu berpikir dengan kau menikahi keturunan Uchiha, kau akan diterima keluarga besar ayahmu. Keluarga yang tak diragukan lagi kedudukannya." Jelas Sasuke.

Kenyataan pahit yang harus diterimanya lagi dan lagi. Apalagi ini... orang tuanya menikah tanpa disetujui oleh keluarga besar ayahnya. Pantas saja ia tak menyandang nama keluarga dari ayahnya. Namikaze. Tapi Uzumaki nama keluarga ibunya. Itu juga yang menyebabkan ibunya merasa bersalah atas kematian ayahnya. Ibunya yang senantiasa mendidik dan mengusahakan agar Naruto selalu diterima di sekolah yang _elite_ meski kesulitan dengan keadaan keuangannya. Meski ibunya harus banting tulang, bekerja mulai pagi hingga malam. Inikah jawabannya...

...

"Persiapkanlah dirimu seminggu lagi, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke.

"Seminggu?! Itu terlalu cepat, Teme..." ungkap Naruto.

"Hn. Aku tak peduli, dobe. Lakukan saja perintahku. Bukankah kau sudah setuju?" Sasuke menatap Naruto datar.

"Dasar gunung es! Dimana hatimu?! Aku perlu mempersiapkan mental. Ini bukan pernikahan biasa. Ini pernikahanku, dan lebih parahnya pernikahanku dengan seorang pria!" protes Naruto.

"Itu sepenuhnya urusanmu." Kata Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Naruto dengan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar minuman mereka.

"Eh. Tunggu, _teme_! Aku belum selesai bicara!" Naruto segera menyusul Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berada di area parkir restoran mewah itu. Melihat Sasuke membuka pintu kemudi mobilnya, Naruto segera menarik jas Armani gelap Sasuke dari belakang.

Terhuyung karena tarikan Naruto dan tak bisa menstabilkan keseimbangannya, membuat Sasuke roboh dengan posisi bagian belakang tubuhnya dahulu yang menyentuh lantai area parkir.

"Apa-apaan ini, _dobe_..." Sasuke menggeram.

Bukan takut yang dirasakan oleh Naruto, tapi sebaliknya perasaan menggelitiklah yang dirasakannya hingga membuat Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Hahahahaha... kau lucu, _teme_...hahahaha..." tawa Naruto menggema.

"Awas saja kau _dobe_..." ucap Sasuke kemudian yang hanya ditanggapi oleh juluran lidah Naruto.

"Bantu aku berdiri, bodoh!" Sasuke menggerutu hingga dilihatnya Telapak tangan kanan Naruto yang menjulur dihadapannya. Tersenyum, Sasuke menerima uluran itu.

"Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya?" ucap Naruto kemudian. Sasuke yang sedang melepas jasnya menyerngit. "Hn." jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Jika anak dari orang tuaku adalah wanita, itu hal biasa. Tapi, aku seorang pria. Bagaimana kau dapat menerima hal ini?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. "Kuberi tahu, dobe... aku sangat bersyukur bahwa anak dari orang tuamu adalah seorang pria... karena aku memang seorang gay." Bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

Naruto mematung mendengar kenyataan itu. Gay... Sasuke seorang Gay... 'Oh! Tuhan... kenapa kau senang sekali mempermainkanku...' hati Naruto berteriak.

"Bye, Naruto." Bisik Sasuke lagi sebelum masuk dalam mobil mahalnya dan melajukannya secepat yang Sasuke mampu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung di tempatnya.

...

To be continue_

Halooooo (0_0)/

Untuk teman-teman yang membaca, terima kasih...

Saya harap kalian tak keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak berupa review^^

Cheesynamonst, pamit_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer :

**Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story** by **Cheesynamonst**

Warning :

**AU, OOC, TYPO(S), YAOI, EYD (yang terlupakan)**

**SasuNaru**

**Don't like Don't Read**

.

**TO LOVE YOU MORE**

_I'll be waiting for you_

_(ku kan tetap menunggumu)_

_Here inside my heart_

_(di sini di lubuk hatiku)_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_(akulah yang ingin cintaimu lebih)_

_You will see i can give you _

_(kau kan lihat ku bisa berimu)_

_Everything you need_

_(semua yang kau inginkan)_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

_(biarkan aku menjadi satu-satunya yang mencintaimu lebih)_

-Celine Dion-

.

Uchiha Sasuke. Menjadi seorang Uchiha adalah suatu keberuntungan juga sekaligus suatu kesialan, menurutku. Seorang penyandang nama uchiha tak perlu lagi diragukan fisik ataupun kejeniusannya. Karena uchiha memang sudah mempunyai bobot dan bebet yang bagus sejak dulu, sejak jaman nenek moyangnya. Paras yang seperti dewa dan dewi yunani, kejeniusan seorang davinci (yang mempunyai aspek kecerdasan yang tak dapat diukur lagi), sekaligus suatu kekayaan materi yang melimpah dari berbagai kota maju di belahan dunia ini. Kau bertanya, bagian mana yang merupakan suatu kesialan jika semua itu dapat dikatakan sebagai suatu kesempurnaan?! Huh! Justru itulah kesialannya. Menjadi sempurna. Menjadi terlihat seperti sempurna, lebih tepatnya. Karena pada dasarnya, tak ada kesempurnaan di dunia ini. Segala tetek bengek dalam keluarga diatur. Itu membuatku muak. Sejak kecil aku merasa sudah seperti robot ayahku. _Otou-san_. Uchiha Fugaku sang penyandang kekuasaan tertinggi dalam tahta Uchiha saat ini.

Aku adalah bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Itachi –kakakku, saat ini telah mencapai posisi atas salah satu cabang perusahaan uchiha di kawasan benua Amerika. posisi yang menurutku tak gampang untuk mendapatkannya. Itachi memang hebat dalam urusan bisnis. Sedangkan aku? Jangan meremehkanku. Aku pemegang pusat perekonomian di jepang ini, dengan usiaku yang terbilang cukup muda. 23 tahun. Kau bertanya tentang sekolahku? Aku lulusan termuda UCLA, University of California, Los Angeles. Aku lulus dengan predikat _cumluade_ pada usiaku yang ke 21.

Sejak bersekolah, aku selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Entah itu dari para pengajar ataupun teman-temanku. Ah! Bukan teman, aku hampir tak mempunyai teman. Mereka hanya memandangku sebagai Uchiha sempurna yang patut untuk diperhatikan. Mereka selalu mengekoriku kemanapun aku pergi. Aku tak peduli hal itu, asal mereka tahu batasan teritorial-ku saja.

Ibuku, Uchiha Mikoto meninggal 3 bulan yang lalu membuatku terkejut. Bukan karena beliau meninggal dengan mendadak –beliau adalah penderita kanker payudara semenjak 1,5 tahun belakangan ini- tapi lebih membuatku terkejut dengan wasiat terakhirnya. Meminta aku untuk menikahi anak dari cinta pertamanya. Permintaan yang tidak masuk akal. Bukankah beliau itu sangat menyayangi ayahku, kenapa masih saja teringat akan cinta pertamanya? Dan ternyata memang ada sebuah alasan. Hutang budi. Ya, itulah kenapa ibu sangat mengharapkanku untuk menikahi anak cinta pertamanya ini.

Anak dari cinta pertama ibu dan sekaligus calon mempelaiku adalah Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Hal ini mengejutkanku. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto adalah salah satu orang yang keberadaannya sulit untuk dilupakan. Dia secerah matahari yang bersinar dengan teriknya. Terkadang malah sering membuat silau. Senyum yang lebar hingga matanya tak terlihat. Tingkahnya terlewat ceria tanpa beban. Dan jangan lupakan, kau akan segera menemukan birunya langit tanpa awan saat menatap iris matanya. Dia indah.

Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak memandangku sebagai Uchiha. Dia selalu malas jika berurusan denganku, itu membuatku tersenyum. Kami selalu saja menjadi rival meski aku sebenarnya tak menganggapnya seperti itu. Naruto memang terlalu unik untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

Jatuh cinta dengan seorang Uzumaki Naruto itu sangat mudah. Dia memiliki sesuatu yang tak pernah aku miliki seumur hidupku. Suatu kebebasan berekspresi. Tapi menjadi suaminya adalah hal lain. Ini bukan masalah aku dan Naruto yang sama-sama seorang pria. Lagi pula aku adalah seorang gay. Ini memang tidak menjadi rahasia umum, karena di negara ini, itu merupakan hal yang wajar.

Aku mempunyai seorang kekasih. Itulah alasannya. Aku mencintai kekasihku ini. Dia segalanya bagiku. Aku tak ingin meninggalkannya. Dia terlalu baik, hingga dia mengerti posisiku dan dia mengijinkanku untuk memenuhi wasiat itu, menikahi Naruto. Dengan satu syarat, tetap membiarkan dia berada disisiku.

...

"Errgghh..."

"Oh! Lebih.. ce.. cepat! Ehmmm..."

Desahan demi desahan yang ditimbulkan kekasihnya membuat Sasuke semakin liar. Diciumnya punggung kekasihnya, menggodanya sebelum ia mendorong kuat kejantanannya memasuki tubuh kekasihnya dengan posisi _doggy style_ itu. Bergetar merasakan sensasi yang ditimbulkan membuat Sasuke mengerang. "Ggguhhh..."

"Sas... aku.. ehm..." Sasuke tahu kekasihnya sebentar lagi akan mencapai kepuasan. Cengkraman yang dirasakan Sasuke pada batang kejantanannya adalah sebagai buktinya. Segera Sasuke mempercepat dan memperdalam tekanannya dalam tubuh kekasihnya. "Uuhhh... tahanlah. Kita.. bersama." Sasuke menarik wajah kekasihnya ke samping dan membawa bibirnya ke bibir kekasihnya. Melumatnya tanpa mengurangi dorongan dan tekanan pada tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Arrrrgggghhh, Sas!"

"Ggguuuhhh." Sasuke membenamkan geramannya pada lekukan leher kekasihnya. Memeluk erat tubuh yang bergelinjang menikmati kepuasan akibat tindakannya.

.

.

Sasuke masih bergelung dalam selimut tebal itu ketika ia merasakan guncangan pada dirinya. "Hmm..." keluhnya. Ia butuh tidur sekarang. Butuh untuk memulihkan lagi tenaganya yang terkuras akibat kegiatan yang dilakukannya tadi malam, bersama kekasihnya.

"Oh! Bangunlah Sas... kau harus mempersiapkan pernikahanmu kan?!"

"Hn." Alih-alih bangun dari tidurnya, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Dasar!" suara yang terdengar marah itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Ditariknya tangan yang mengguncangnya sehingga kini tubuh kekasihnya melekat erat pada tubuhnya. Membuka mata dan menemukan bibir menggoda dalam pandangannya. Mengecup sekilas sebelum melumat penuh bibir itu.

"Hmm... hentikan, sas..." rengek kekasihnya.

"Hn. Selamat pagi, Dei..." ucapnya.

...

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke memandangi jam tangan Rolex yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 10.40. Kemana saja jabrik kuning itu... geramnya kesal. Dari dulu Sasuke paling malas untuk menunggu. Mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu pada lantai parkir sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada mobil Porsche legam kesayangannya, Sasuke merogoh sebungkus rokok dari dalam kantong celananya. Mendengus ketika Sasuke menyadari ia tak membawa pematik untuk rokoknya. Bodoh, Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati. Dibuangnya rokok itu keseluruhan kesembarang arah sebelum ia menemukan Naruto yang berlari menuju kearahnya. "_Gomen_, Sasuke..." suara Naruto yang tersenggal senggal memasuki pendengaran Sasuke selanjutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mendaratkan jitakannya pada kepala pemuda matahari itu.

"Aww... Sasuke! _ittaiii_..." tangan Naruto mengelus lembut kepalanya yang sakit.

"Huh?! Kau tak punya jam?! Kau tahu pukul berapa sekarang?!" hardik Sasuke.

"Kubilang _gomen_, _teme_... kuliahku baru saja selesai. Dasar!" bela Naruto.

Sasuke menyerngitkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau masih kuliah?" tanya Sasuke selanjutnya.

Mengangguk dengan puas sebelum Naruto menjawab, "Yup. Semester akhir. Aku pintar kan? Hehehe".

"_Dobe_,"

...

"Apa? Kau bahkan sudah lulus 2 tahun yang lalu, _teme_?" Teriak Naruto.

"Bohong! Mana mungkin. Aku tahu kau bohong, _teme_..." ucap Naruto lebih keras lagi.

Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan bocah matahari ini. Tak ada perubahan sama sekali dari dirinya. Tetap berisik seperti dahulu Sasuke mengenalnya. Dan selalu tak mempercayai kehebatan Sasuke. "Hn, kau saja yang tak pernah bisa mengimbangiku, _dobe_." ucap Sasuke sekenanya.

Naruto cemberut mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke. Dasar tuan muda sok jenius, gerutu Naruto. Naruto mengamati butik khusus pakaian pengantin yang dimasuki Sasuke, tentu saja bersama dirinya. Naruto tahu, butik ini bukan butik biasa melainkan butik yang hanya menjual pakaian pengantin dari rancangan desainer kelas dunia dengan merk yang terkenal pula. "Sasuke, kau yakin akan membeli pakaian pengantin kita disini? Aku hanya ingin pernikahan kita dilaksanakan di kuil saja..." ucap Naruto.

"Hn. ini juga permintaan _Kaa-san_ sebelum meninggal. Ia ingin pernikahan kita dihadiri oleh keluarga Namikaze, keluarga ayahmu. Seperti yang pernah kubilang, keluarga Namikaze bukan keluarga yang sembarangan, Naruto." Jawab Sasuke.

Namikaze. Keluarga ayahnya. Kakeknya. Neneknya. Pamannya. Ataupun Bibinya. Apakah ia mempunyai keponakan?! Huh, Naruto tersenyum miris memikirkan itu. Atas dasar apa keluarga Namikaze membenci pernikahan orang tuanya? Membenci ibu serta dirinya. Bahkan setelah ayahnya meninggal.

"Kau melamun. _Dobe_," ucap Sasuke mengagetkan Naruto.

"Eh... apa?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Cobalah setelan jas putih itu, bodoh!" ucap Sasuke sarkastis.

Menggerutu, Naruto mengambil setelan jas putih yang ditunjuk Sasuke dan membawanya ke ruang ganti. "Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto setelah mengganti pakaiannya. "Hn," jawab Sasuke sekedarnya.

"Aku tak tahu maksud 'Hn'-mu _teme_... tapi aku tak suka jas ini. Aku lebih suka jas oranye itu," Naruto menunjuk setelan jas oranye mencolok yang terpajang dalam salah satu etalase yang ada di dalam butik itu.

"Huh?! Kau bercanda?!" kata Sasuke. "Jangan harap kita memakai pakaian itu dalam upacara pernikahan kita."

"Tapi aku tak suka jas putih ini. Warna putih ini, terlalu sakral untukku." ucap Naruto pelan.

"Hn," Sasuke tahu ini bukan pernikahan yang diinginkannya ataupun Naruto sendiri. Dan ucapan Naruto benar, terlalu sakral.

"Kau tahu _teme_, kau lebih cocok menggunakan jas abu-abu yang kau pakai itu dari pada jas putih ini," ucap Naruto kemudian dengan cengiran yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Huh," Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Terserah kau saja." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita pakai jas silver itu saja, Sasuke." ucap Naruto menunjuk etalase yang berada dibelakang tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Hn, _dobe_."

...

To be continue_

Sedikit dari penulis:.

Terima kasih yang telah membaca ataupun yang telah mereview chap 1, dan ini saya persembahkan lanjutan ceritanya...

Di chap 2 ini ada adegan 'ehm' SasuDei... hehehe, cocok ga sih mereka? Wkwkwkwk... (tuntutan cerita)

ehm, sebenarnya saat ini saya sangat sibuk sekali. PPL, UTS, dan UAS secara berurutan menghampiri. disaat saya harus lembur tentang silabus, RPP, dan kawan-kawannya, saya sempatkan untuk nulis fic ini. Jadi maaf untuk chapter 3 akan lama banget updatenya... hik (T.T) maaf~

Ya sudahlah, terima kasih sekali lagi yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita saya yang abal ini, jika berkenan jangan lupa tinggalkan tulisan anda pada kotak Review yang telah disediakan.

Cheesynamonst, pamit_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :

**Naruto** by **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story** by **Cheesynamonst**

Warning :

**AU, OOC, TYPO(S), YAOI, EYD (yang terlupakan)**

**SasuNaru**

**Don't like Don't Read**

.

**TO LOVE YOU MORE**

_I'll be waiting for you_

_(ku kan tetap menunggumu)_

_Here inside my heart_

_(di sini di lubuk hatiku)_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_(akulah yang ingin cintaimu lebih)_

_You will see i can give you _

_(kau kan lihat ku bisa berimu)_

_Everything you need_

_(semua yang kau inginkan)_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

_(biarkan aku menjadi satu-satunya yang mencintaimu lebih)_

-Celine Dion-

* * *

Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi pemuda beriris biru itu mematutkan dirinya di depan cermin yang ukurannya lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. Ditatapnya matanya dalam cermin, menarik napas mencari kepastian akan kebimbangannya. Sudah benarkah keputusannya ini? Yakinkah ia?

Kini pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, menutup kilau biru yang terpancar dari irisnya. Ia yakin ia bisa. Ya, ia bisa. Ini demi ibunya. Penderitaan ibunya. Penderitaan ayahnya. Juga penderitaannya. Keputusan ini sudah benar, tak perlu diragukan lagi. Membuka mata dan menyunggingkan senyuman mataharinya, ia siap menyongsong masa depan yang sudah menantinya.

"Tuan, apakah anda telah siap? Tuan Sasuke telah menunggu." Lelaki berjas hitam dengan masker yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya –orang kepercayaan Sasuke- memberitahunya.

Dan sekali lagi pemuda itu memantapkan dirinya. "Ya, Kakashi-san.. aku siap."

Kakashi tahu bahwa pemuda dihadapannya ini terlihat gugup meski di wajahnya tercetak senyuman yang lebar. Pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istri... ehm.. atau suami dari tuannya. Ini memang pernikahan yang menggemparkan. Pernikahan Tuannya yang notabene adalah seorang Uchiha yang tersohor dengan pemuda ini karena sebuah surat wasiat mendiang nyonya besarnya. Pernikahan sesama lelaki.

"Silahkan, tuan Naruto." Kakashi mempersilahkan Naruto untuk meninggalkan ruangan sebelum dirinya.

...

Berbalut jas silver yang begitu pas melekat di tubuhnya, Sasuke menggerutu. Bagaimana Naruto selalu membuatnya menunggu bahkan di saat pernikahan mereka sudah ada di depan mata. 'Dasar, _dobe'._

Pernikahan ini, Sasuke tahu pernikahan ini bukan sekedar pernikahan karena surat wasiat ibunya. Pernikahan ini juga pernikahan bisnis. Pernikahan yang akan membuat bisnis kerajaan Uchiha menjadi semakin bersinar. Pernikahan yang akan membuat para pesaing bisnis Uchiha menjadi ciut. Pernikahan yang melibatkan pewaris tunggal bisnis Namikaze yang telah ditelantarkan.

"Sasuke," Sasuke menoleh dan segera mendapati dirinya terbelalak begitu mendapati senyuman Naruto. Iris birunya begitu bersinar. Rambut kuning yang biasa jabrik itu kini telah tertata rapi. Tubuh ramping berbalut jas sewarna milik Sasuke membuat Naruto bak tokoh dalam dongeng. Indah. Sangat indah.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto ceria.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke gugup.

"Aku tak mengerti..." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, kedua alisnya bertautan.

"Sudahlah! Ehm... ayo cepat! Kau siap?" Naruto yang memasang wajah imut itu malah membuat Sasuke semakin salah tingkah.

"Tentu." Jawab Naruto penuh keyakinan.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Naruto tersenyum. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ruangan yang akan menjadi saksi ikatan pernikahan tuannya ini. Segera dibukanya pintu itu dengan harapan semoga pernikahan ini mampu membuat kedua mempelai berbahagia. Membungkukkan badannya dan mempersilahkan Sasuke yang menggandeng tangan Naruto memasuki ruangan.

Ketika Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki ruangan, para tamu undangan bersorak. Mengagumi pemuda Uchiha dan mempelainya yang begitu memukau. Melewati karpet merah dengan bergandengan tangan. Dentingan piano mulai mengalun. Naruto tersenyum ketika matanya menemukan Kushina, ibunya yang menangis terharu. Ada perasaan aneh yang begitu menyesakkan di dada Naruto. Sasuke menepati janjinya, tak ada satupun warna putih di pernikahan ini.

Begitu sampai di depan pendeta yang membimbing mereka mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan, mereka saling berhadapan. Mengikuti prosesnya sampai mereka telah disahkan sebagai suami-istri. Suami-suami untuk pernikahan mereka. Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto, membelainya dan ketika Naruto membuka bibirnya, segera Sasuke membelit lidah suaminya itu. Menyesapnya dalam ciuman yang sangat dalam.

...

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman gedung yang digunakan adik semata wayangnya melangsungkan pernikahan. Memakai setelan jas hitam keluaran terbaru dari _Andre Laurent _yang simpel tapi elegan membuat Itachi terlihat sangat tampan. Apalagi dengan proporsi tubuhnya yang terkenal '_wow_' itu. Dengan dada bidang serta tubuh jangkungnya yang sangat menggoda iman para kaum hawa ataupun kaum adam di sekitarnya.

Itachi tahu ia sudah sangat terlambat menghadiri pernikahan adiknya. Oh, salahkan saja penerbangannya yang bermasalah. Ia sedang berlari kecil saat pandangannya terarah pada taman di samping gedung dan menemukan seorang perempuan yang duduk menunduk di salah satu kursi taman itu. Tamu undangan kah? Kenapa tak masuk? Aneh. Rasa penasaran membuat langkah Itachi terhenti. Sejenak mengamati perempuan itu. Alih-alih memasuki gedung, Itachi mendapati dirinya menghampiri perempuan itu.

"Ehm," Itachi berdeham, tapi perempuan itu masih saja menunduk.

'_Apa tak terdengar?' _Pikir Itachi

"Ehm," dikeraskannya volume dehamannya. Tapi tetap saja tak ada respon dari si perempuan.

"Ehm... ehem, Uhuk!" kini Itachi mencoba membuat suara batuk dari tenggorokannya. Dan kelihatannya usahanya berhasil, dilihatnya si perempuan itu merogoh saku celana putihnya, mengeluarkan sebungkus permen _mint _dari dalam katongnya dan mengulurkannya pada Itachi dengan wajahnya yang masih tetap menunduk.

"Apa ini?" Itachi terlihat bingung.

"Permen _mint, _baik untuk tenggorokan." kata perempuan itu.

Itachi tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku tahu," Itachi menimpali.

"Kau tak masuk?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak boleh ada warna putih." Jawab si perempuan pelan. Seketika Itachi melihat celana putih yang melekat di kaki mungil perempuan itu. Mungil?! Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Itachi ini? Segera saja Itachi membuang muka ke samping, memandangi rimbunnya tanaman mawar yang tumbuh di taman itu.

"Tak mau?" sebuah pertanyaan dari si perempuan membuat Itachi menoleh. Diambilnya permen itu dari tangan si perempuan yang tetap saja tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya.

Menghela napas, Itachi mendudukkan dirinya di samping si perempuan. Menyamankan diri dengan bersandar di punggung kursi. Niatnya untuk segera menemui Sasuke, adiknya lenyap sudah. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan?" pertanyaan terlontar lagi dari mulut Itachi untuk perempuan itu.

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu." Jawaban sinis yang diikuti dengan tatapan tajam dari perempuan itu membuat Itachi tersentak. Wajah yang kini tak menunduk lagi itu terlihat kalut. Garis wajah perempuan di samping Itachi ini cantik, halus, dan entah kenapa Itachi ingin membelai pipi itu. Ingin menghapus kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Dan Itachi sadar, keinginannya itu telah menjadi nyata ketika ia menyadari punggung tangannya yang hangat telah membelai pipi dingin itu.

Terkejut, si perempuan berdiri seketika, "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" katanya.

"Kau lebih mungil dari dugaanku," jawab Itachi santai dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Kenapa kau menangis, perempuan?" lanjutnya.

"Ap.. apa kau bilang? Perempuan?!" si perempuan itu salah tingkah.

"Hmm..." Itachi memejamkan matanya, "Bukan perempuan. Jadi, apa kau ini pria?" gurau Itachi.

"Tentu saja aku Pria, Bodoh!"

Jawaban itu membuat Itachi terkejut. Pria. _Hei, dia pria_. Bisa-bisanya Itachi menganggap pria itu sebagai seorang perempuan. Lagipula bagaimana bisa wajah cantik itu milik seorang pria, pikir Itachi.

"Tak mungkin..." sentak Itachi.

"Ku.. kurang ajar! Aku pria tulen, _baka_." Perempuan atau lebih tepatnya pria mungil itu naik pitam. Wajah cantiknya merah padam.

"Kenapa kau mempunyai wajah yang begitu cantik? Sulit dipercaya..." selidik Itachi pelan.

"Ck! Apa kau buta? Bahkan membedakan pria dan perempuan saja tak bisa?!" bentak si mungil.

Itachi tertawa, "Tapi sungguh, kau lebih pantas menjadi perempuan. Kau begitu mungil. Sayang sekali kau tak mempunyai pinggul dan dada yang lebih besar."

Si pria mungil itu melongo mendengar kata Itachi, "Kau gila, Bung!" katanya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Itachi yang masih tertawa. Meninggalkan gedung tempat separuh hatinya yang mungkin saja akan hilang.

...

Naruto memeluk Kushina, ibunya dengan rasa haru. Dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir dari mata ibunya itu. "_Kaa-san_, anakmu ini sudah menikah," bisik Naruto.

"Dengan seorang pria." lanjut Kushina geli.

"Ini juga karena _Kaa-san. _Sialnya lagi aku menikah dengan si _Teme_..." keluh Naruto.

"Maafkan Kaa-san, ini demi kebaikanmu." Kushina mengelus helaian rambut anaknya. '_Lihat, Minato. Anak kita sudah besar_'.

Naruto menunjukkan senyum lebarnya, "Aku tahu."

"Lihat, suamimu sedang berjalan kesini. Dia sangat tampan ya..." kata Kushina yang hanya ditanggapi oleh dengusan dari Naruto.

"Apanya yang tampan?" kata Naruto sebelum berbalik menghadap suaminya yang kini telah berada di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja aku tampan." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Ya, terserah kau saja _teme_..." Naruto menjulingkan bola matanya bosan.

"Hn, persiapkan dirimu. Akan ku kenalkan kau dengan tuan Namikaze, kakekmu." kata Sasuke kemudian memandang Kushina, "Sebaiknya ibu juga ikut." lanjutnya.

Mendengar kata Sasuke, Naruto menoleh ke arah ibunya. Menggenggam tangan orang yang melahirkannya itu. Mengirim pesan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja melalui genggamannya. Kini saatnya ia menunjukkan bahwa dirinya ada. Satu-satunya keturunan Namikaze yang telah ditelantarkan. Buah hati dari cinta orang tuanya.

"Huh. Kau pikir aku akan takut dengan si tua bangka itu, hm?" tanya Naruto skeptis.

"Jaga bicaramu, Naruto." Kushina mencubit pinggang Naruto.

"Aww... ampun Kaa-san," Naruto mengaduh.

Melihat tingkah laku Naruto dan ibu mertuanya yang unik itu Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "_Dobe_,"

...

Meski umurnya yang hampir seabad tak mengurangi garis ketegasan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Kharisma yang begitu kuat melekat pada aura kehadirannya. Pria itu memakai setelan jas hitam seperti kebanyakan tamu undangan lainnya. Berdiri dengan satu tongkat kayu pada tangan kirinya. Berbicara dengan tamu undangan yang mungkin saja adalah rekan bisnisnya. Kakeknya begitu karismatik, pikir Naruto.

Rambut yang dulu mungkin serupa dengan milik Naruto, kini tetutup oleh warna putih seiring berlalunya waktu. Rindu. Kerinduan itu begitu saja muncul dari dalam hati Naruto. Rasa aneh yang mungkin saja bisa dikatakan bahagia menyeruak dalam dirinya. Ia punya keluarga besar. Ia tak lagi sendirian hanya dengan ibunya. Entah bagaimana selanjutnya, mengetahui hal itu saja bisa membuat hatinya tersenyum.

Berjalan dibelakang Sasuke dengan menggandeng tangan ibunya, Naruto melangkah dengan penuh tekad. Didengarnya suara Sasuke yang menyapa kakeknya, "Tuan Namikaze, yang terhormat." Katanya.

Entah kenapa, jantung Naruto berdetak semakin cepat. Tangan yang tergenggam pada jari ibunya itu menguat mencari pegangan. Ia tahu hal itu juga berlaku pada diri ibunya, terbukti dengan dinginnya tangan yang ia genggam.

Dan ketika tuan Namikaze menoleh, tatapan mata biru itu bertemu. Banyak kata yang seharusnya terucap menjadi bisu. Hanya ada sorot mata yang begitu sarat akan kata sebagai gantinya. Menelan ludah dari tenggorokannya yang kering, Naruto memberanikan memanggil seorang yang dulu dianggapnya tak pernah dimilikinya. "Kakek," ucapnya tercekat.

…

To be continue_

Sedikit dari penulis:

Jumpa lagi dengan saya… =)

Wah, terima kasih sangat, sudah mau mengikuti cerita ini… dan terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot buat review…

Maaf, karena kesibukan yang bejibun jadi ga bisa bales satu-satu.

Untuk yang mengharapkan ItaKyu… gomen, mungkin Kyuubi ga muncul di fic ini. Karena Naruto memang adalah keturunan tunggal dari Namikaze. Dan untuk yang agak tidak suka sama Dei… harap bersabar ya, karena Dei adalah tokoh yang cukup berpengaruh di fic ini~

Tapi yang jelas, Teme tetap sama si Dobe~ (hehehehe… ketawa gaje).

Sekian dari saya, selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review ya kawan-kawan….

Arigatou :-*

Cheesynamonst, pamit_


End file.
